


About Last Night

by Jkmac3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Non-Consensual Drug Use, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions Of Schizophrenia, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Suicide, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Wade Wilson, but its wade who cant die, dry humping on the dance floor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: Things got a little crazy during Tony's birthday party. Here are five different reactions to what happened last night, and a look at what went down.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	About Last Night

  1. **Natasha and Bruce**



They were lying in Bruce’s bed just after sunrise. It was a big bed. Made for the Hulk, big. Built up on a platform and covered in dozens of colorful pillows, it was more of a nest than a bed. Dark brown sheets were rumpled and strewn about, having been messed up by the heedless pair. Natasha was calming her breathing, sprawled across Bruce’s body when he decided to break the silence.

“Tony must be freaking out.”

“Because of Peter and Wade, Steve and James, or that waiter’s dumbassery?”

Bruce chuckled. Reaching up to brush a rough hand down his own stubbled face, he ran an equally rough palm down Nat’s soft, scarred back. Drawing soothing patterns with his fingers, he grinned at the goosebumps that appeared. The feared assassin that can control almost every aspect of her anatomy, can’t control her goosebumps.

“All of the above?” he joked sincerely. “I honestly can’t decide what he’d be more upset about. Tony’s priorities have always been a little...skewed.”

“If I had to guess, I’d say Peter and Wade. He may not be Peter’s dad, but Tony sure acts like he is. And Tony still sees Peter as a kid,” she says as though that were foreign behavior for adults. But considering her nonexistent childhood and what she had been expected to do at such a young age, he could understand her confusion. “Tony’s never really liked Wade. I think it’s because Wade is obnoxious and not impressed with Tony. ”

“Huh. That makes sense. Tony’s used to people falling all over themselves around him.”

“And Wade is only impressed with Peter, Peter’s Body, Mexican food, and Bea and Arthur. I mean that literally.”

“You said Peter’s body like it’s not Peter or a part of Peter.”

“I’m pretty sure Wade thinks of Peter’s Body as its own entity.”

“Huh. And Bea and…”

“His katanas. After the Weapon X experiments he’s not really stable. Medical science would classify him as schizophrenic. But seeing as he can’t die and can traverse time and dimensions, who knows. Who's to say the voices in his head aren’t real? I’ve seen weirder shit.”

“I can kinda see why Tony's concerned. He’s clearly violent. But Pete likes him and if his ...Peter Tingle, and I really can’t believe I just said that incredibly unscientific name for an ability, doesn’t go crazy when they’re together, then who knows.”

“Wade _is_ very violent and dangerous, but not with Peter. It was Peter that got him to stop killing people every mission. I’m pretty sure he’d end the world for Peter.”

“Like Steve and James.” It was said matter of factly.

Natasha didn't disagree.

“Did you know they were together, together?” he asked, curiously.

“I was with Steve when he was looking for James, you know that,” she began quietly. “It was clear that he meant something to Steve; more than just friends. It wasn’t until we caught up with him in Romania that I realized it wasn’t brotherly. People will die for family, Bruce. People will desert their friends for family, so it was easy to put them in the familial category. But after Romania. After seeing Steve plead with James to come home. It was impossible _not_ to put them in the lovers category. Only a lost lover can cause that level of pain.”

Bruce held her close for a moment, remembering the events of the night before. He wasn’t super close with Steve; mostly because Steve wasn’t a science nerd and Bruce tended to lose himself in nothing but science. Even though he wasn’t that close with James either, he did spend a bit more time around him. James was fascinated by what they did in the labs and often hung around, asking questions Bruce found insightful. 

He’d gotten to know the quiet, yet charming man and wasn’t afraid of him. Well, Bruce wasn’t afraid of anyone, really, but mostly he wasn’t afraid he’d lose control around the former assassin. James radiated calm and stillness. He was a very internal person. He didn’t fidget, or make little noises. Bruce hated to think of how he acquired such an ability, but it seemed to help him now. He was clearly thinking and assessing everything around him, but there was no nervous energy to put Bruce on edge. He probably terrified people who didn’t know him. But Bruce could honestly say he enjoyed James Barnes’ company.

“Do you think people will give them too hard of a time?”

“‘Captain America seen shacking up with former brainwashed assassin, Winter Soldier.’ Yeah, they’re gonna try and crucify them in the press. But it used to be _illegal_ for them to be together so I'm sure they won’t care about anyone’s opinion now.”

“Do you think they were together back before the serum? It would make sense, given Steve’s reaction when he found out James was alive.”

“I think so, but who knows. They’re both pretty private people. Well, after last night… maybe not so private after all.” Letting her hand trail down Bruce’ body, Natasha asked, “So, you gonna let the big guy out or what? He was nice enough to not make an appearance at the party last night. I’d say he deserves a reward, don't you?”

Bruce grinned and blushed, but just a little. It never ceased to amaze him that not only was she understanding of the other guy, but she was accepting of him. When the other guy came out, Bruce went away. So whatever she got up to with “the big guy” was just between the two of them. 

“Hulk, smash?” he cringed, adorably embarrassed.

“Mmm, Hulk smash _very_ well,” she nuzzled his jaw and watched, fascinated by the wash of green slowly spreading over his skin. “Between Bruce and you, Big Guy, Natasha’s a very lucky girl,” she said to a surprisingly blushing Hulk.

“Scary girl,” the deep rumbling voice vibrated through her. “Hulk like Scary girl.” One large hand covering three quarters of her suddenly shivering body.

“Scary girl like Hulk, too. Now come here Big Guy.”

  1. ******Peter and Wade**



Peter was wide awake. He had been for hours. He was watching the sunrise outside his bedroom window. The riot of colors had become insanely intense after the spider bite. Colors, sounds, touch. They had all become so much... _more_ after that field trip. It had taken him months to stop reacting to the dust particles in the air, eyes tracking invisible dots, dodging microscopic shit nobody else could see. Flash had been extra douchey during that disaster of a time in his life.

He watched as the pink rays of the sun ran it’s bright fingers over scarred and marred skin, making it look like it was on fire. The pattern of rough and smooth patches glowing like they were lit from the inside, trying to set Peter aflame because he’s within reach. Being in range of Wade was the one place Peter absolutely wanted to be.

Tonight was the first night Peter and Wade had been together when the other Avengers were around. He was a grown man and could technically do what he wanted, but hearing the “Wade is a crazy killer” speech wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. And Wade didn’t deserve it. He was a killer and a bit crazy, but honestly, on this team, who wasn’t? Okay, so Peter wasn’t, but that was beside the point. Everyone else on the team had killed so they had no room to talk. It didn’t matter because Peter was positive that once Tony figured out they were dating, he was going to blow a mini arc reactor. Tony really hated Wade.

Peter on the other hand, loved Wade. He’d had a crush on the loud mouthed merc for months before he’d worked up the guts to talk to him. Peter wasn’t afraid of Wade. Peter was afraid Wade wouldn’t stick around long enough to get to know him. Peter had just kept bringing chimichangas until Wade and he had an actual friendship. 

Now it was beyond just friendship. Now it was… it was..

“I can hear you thinking in my sleep,” Wade mumbled into his pillow. “Yellow thinks I should smother you with my super comfy feather pillows, but white knows I’d have to stab myself in the head to kill yellow to avenge you so we’ve all decided that’s a bad idea.”

[You could have just asked him if he’s okay]

{but they’re made of feathers. All soft and comfy}

“Yes, white, I could have asked him that but you didn’t offer your dating advice first. Next time, speak up! Yellow, stop looking at the pillows.”

Peter had to smile. “What does white want you to ask me?”

Wade rolled over and stared at his baby boy. Christ was he lucky. How a crazy fuck like him had gotten the attention of such a perfect, sweet boy like Pete, he’d never know. He’d fucked up so many times and just about everything in his life. But not Pete. He was determined to do this right, to treat Pete right.

“What’s on your mind, Pete-pie? You been up all night?”

“Yeah. I’ve been kinda amped all night. I never got a chance to patrol before the party, you know, and with the crazy lady downstairs, I guess I just have too much adrenaline.”

“Someone tried to kidnap you. If you’re sca-”

“No! No, no I’m not scared about that, promise. I’d just rather fight my enemies face to face, you know, so it’s a little weird to have one show up where I live, but I’m alright. I’m sure Natasha will find out who’s behind everything and then the rest of the team will be stupidly overprotective. I’m pretty sure Cap can keep Bucky from killing whoever it is.” Pete regretted blurting that out. Wade was back to looking as murderous as he had last night.

“Hey, no, I’m okay.” Pete climbed into Wade's lap and cupped his cheeks between his small palms. “Seriously, babe, I’m fine.” Leaning into the huge body beneath him, he kissed his lips and adjusted his knees on either side of Wade’s thick thighs. “I’m a hero, too you know. I can handle myself just fine.”

Wade had to take a second to concentrate on what his Petey was saying. His brain was caught between murderous rage that someone would touch his precious boy, and instant lust of the hard on variety at the feel of all that tightly packed muscle sitting in his lap. 

“So how about instead of worrying about me, you try and wear me out instead? You never know. You might be able to. Finally,” he said with a smug smirk.

“Oh I’ll wear you out, alright,” Wade growled, the sound reverberating in his massive chest.

“It’s nice to have goals,” Pete said matter of factly.

“Goals! I’ll show you goals!”

Peter practically shrieked when Wade flipped them over so he was on his knees hovering over Pete, chest to chest. Leaning in and pressing his lips to Pete’s, he savored the feel of the lithe, slim body caged in beneath him. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you have no idea what you do to me. You’re so smart. I love it when you say shit I can’t understand. Listening to you and Banner babble is like foreplay for me and I’m not lying, baby. I leave your lab with a hard-on every damn time.”

Wade trailed kisses down Pete’s neck, licking and nipping at the warm smooth skin. “And fuck are you strong, baby boy. So goddamn strong. Watching you take down the bad guys? Fuuuuuck. It’s like a goddamn aphrodisiac. The fact that you can toss my ass around like a box of Crayola Big Boy Crayons is pant busting, baby. 

Wade shimmied down further so he could place kisses and suck dark bruising marks along the pale flesh of Pete’s torso. He was glorious. All tightly packed muscle on a slim yet curvy frame. “Where did you get this bangin’ Body? You have the most delicious ass on the planet, and I mean that interdimensionally and all along the timeline. I’ve seen a lot of asses throughout the entire history of time, baby boy, but none like yours. It fucking perfect. So biteable,” he stage whispered.

Peter couldn’t stop squirming. He’d become so much more sensitive ever since the spider bite and Wade knew this. He used his lips and tongue and teeth to drive Peter crazy. The uneven texture of Wade’s blazing hot skin was enough to have Peter writhing under his massive body, constantly seeking friction. 

“But we’ll save all that biting for later, baby boy. Right now I’ve got something else in mind,” Wade mumbled against perfectly taut abs, tongue leaving a hot trial down his boy’s hard body. “We are _sooo_ gonna put your flexibility to good use, pretty. Gonna bend you like a bendy straw. You _do_ know why I waxed hella poetic and chose a straw, don’tcha Petey?” Wade shimmied down even further and licked and sucked at Pete’s hip bones. “Of course you do. Now, I’m really gonna have to stop talking because my mouth is about to be _so full_.”

Molten lava encased his cock and he couldn’t think.

_Oohhh fuuuck._

Peter’s back arched off of the bed and he nearly took Wade up to the ceiling with him. If it wasn’t for Wade’s solid 250 lbs of muscle holding him down he would have. As it was he was having a hard time not flipping them both over and shoving into Wade’s hot wet mouth. 

Peter wasn’t huge or anything. But it _was_ really difficult to hide his junk when he put on the suit, and Wade didn’t seem to have any issues with his size, so Peter figured he was above average. But Wade could also deep throat Peter, so who knows. That thought was too much for Peter to handle.

“Oh God, Wade! Please…” he gasped. Wade was really good at this. His mouth was sucking and pulling on Peter’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, keeping his lips tight and his tongue moving, swirling round and round the swollen head. Wade fondled and rolled his balls in his gigantic hands, squeezing enough to pull moan after moan from Peter’s mouth. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, Wade. It feels so good. Too good, oh, God.”

Peter looked down just as Wade popped off of his leaking tip, stroking his big hand up and down Pete’s aching length to keep him squirming.

“That’s the point baby boy,” Wade said, voice sounding extra rough. He leaned back on his knees and grasped Pete under his thighs. Pushing Pete’s knees back into his chest, Wade spread his boy’s muscular thighs wide open until they touched the bed. “Now if you don’t mind.”

Peter cried out when Wade’s hot mouth enveloped him again. That heat was going to drive him crazy. He tried to move but could only pump his hips in tiny little thrusts. He knew he could push Wade off of him anytime he wanted to, but if he didn’t use his super strength Wade could keep him pinned in this position as long as he wanted. Evidently that wasn’t part of the plan. Wade’s tongue was working double time and he was trying to suck Pete’s brain out through the tip of his cock. He was squeezing and tugging his balls rhythmically, in time with the throbbing of his cock.

“Gonna cum, oh God, m’gonna cum!” Peter wailed.

“ ** _Bendy Straw_ **, Pete!” Wade growled before diving backing in. Putting his lips back around the violently purple head, he swiped a finger through the pre-cum and saliva drooling from his mouth. He swirled the slick around the little pink whorl once, twice, before sliding his fat finger all the way up his baby boy’s tight, hot channel.

Peter keened as he frantically grabbed the back of Wade’s head and came bursting down his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head as Wade suckled him through his orgasm. He couldn’t control the way his hips jerked. The way his abs spasmed and contorted. He couldn’t control the tiny whispered whimper that slipped out unnoticed.

“Daddy,” he sighed, already drifting into a state of bliss.

“Ung, ung what the fuck?! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Wade shouted. With his head thrown back, suddenly he was cumming all over Peter’s ass and thighs. His brain was skipping like a broken fucking record: 

‘Daddy- Daddy- Daddy- Daddy-’.

Wade dropped onto his hands, shaking himself like a wet dog; panting and trying to make the hamsters in the wheel get their crazy asses the fuck back up. 

“Is that what you want?” he asked, chest heaving.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade questioningly.

“A Daddy. Is that what you want?” Wade asked quietly.

Peter’s eyes widened when he realized what must have slipped out when he was cumming. “I- I want, you um… I um,” he stuttered out. He ignored the tears of frustration and fear trying to gather in his eyes, praying they wouldn’t leak out now. He was so ashamed. He hadn’t meant to call Wade that.

“Peter. Look at me,” Wade said gently. When he couldn’t quite meet his eyes, Wade tried again. “Look at me, Peter,” Wade demanded more firmly. Peter’s eyes flew to Wade's face and a tiny mewl came from his throat.

“Do you want me to be your Daddy, baby boy?” Wade asked directly.

Peter cleared his throat and tried his hardest to keep looking into Wade’s eyes. “Yes, please,” Peter choked out. “Will you please be my Daddy,” he asked, practically trembling.

Wade’s gut clenched at Pete’s words. “Oh baby boy. You just gave me the best gift I didn’t even know I was waiting for. I will definitely be your Daddy, sweetheart. Gonna be the best Daddy ever.”

Peter melted at Wade’s words and shuddered a sigh of relief. Lifting his head up to Wade’s mouth, he captured his lips in a searing kiss, pouring every ounce of relief and love he could into the kiss.

“I love you so much, Wade,” Peter said and then shyly, “Daddy.”

“Oh I love you too, baby boy. Even more than David Hasselhoff. Now, I want to play a little game I like to call, ‘Daddy, May I’,” Wade said with a wicked grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. ******Tony and Pepper**



“Pep. Pep, I’m just saying. I can’t be the only one who thinks this is a bad idea.”

“You probably are,” She said, drily.

“No way. Sam! Sam will agree with me. He’s the adultiest of us, except for maybe you, Pep. I would have said Cap and the Russian Cosmonaut would be on my side too, but after playing last night’s home version of Geriatric Dirty Dancing, I’m not so sure.”

Pepper didn’t even try to hide her smirk.

“What? What is that? What’s that smirk? Oh my god you enjoyed that super soldier sized display of theirs, didn’t you?”

“They were dancing at your birthday party, Tony. I’d hardly call that a display.”

“Oh please. There were hips and groins and lips involved Pepper. That’s not just dancing. Trust me. I was a regular at The Stonewall. That was foreplay of the penis on penis variety. Besides, it could just as easily’ve been the violence you were lusting over last night. Is it? C’mon Pep, you can tell me.”

“Well. I wouldn’t say it was the violence, per say. But he’s known for his “Sexy Murder Strut” for a reason, Tony.”

“.... Okay, I have no response to that and I don’t like it. That’s not what I was really talking about anyway. We’ll come back to you and your hidden lust for Murderbot Barnes and his Twerking Twunk. I was actually talking about Pete and the walking psychiatric handbook. How is that a thing and how did he even get into my surprise party? Did you invite him to my surprise party, Pepper?”

“I don’t think you would really refer to Steve as a Twunk. I mean sure he’s- FINE! No Tony, I didn’t invite Wade to your surprise party. However I would have in a heartbeat but I couldn’t get in touch with him. JARVIS wasn’t sure if it was time travel, interdimensional, or if he was just out of the country. Tony, he’s worked with the Avengers enough times for you to trust him with one of your teammates. Since he spent all night practically guarding him, I’d say he must have come with Peter,” she said, smirking again.

“Oh, you are loving this, I just can’t figure out why. He’s CRAZY Pepper! Deserving of an acronym like J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. Give me a minute and I’ll give you five.” 

“Tony, Peter is 22 years old. He’s perfectly capable of choosing who he wants to spend his time with.”

“Yeah, but Pep-”

“No, Tony. As much as he might see you as a father figure, and as much as you refuse to admit you see yourself in that role, you aren’t actually his father. None of us get a say in who Peter wants in his life,” she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “In any capacity.”

“Wha...what’s that supposed to mean? They’re _friends_ right?” he grumbled the word like he was chewing broken glass. “I thought you said that’s why Pete brought him tonight.”

“Of _course_ , Tony. They’re _just_ friends. Now I want you to promise me you’ll leave them alone.”

“Ok, see you’re stressing words and I don’t like it. You remember me? Billionaire, philanthropist, reformed playboy, and oh, I don’t know, genius? I know what that means when you stress certain words to someone who apparently just isn’t getting it. Not stupid, Pep.”

“I never said you were stupid, Tony. You know I don’t think you’re stupid, so cut the crap. But I know you. You might be a little naive though if you think you can keep imagining Peter is still a fifteen year old boy.”

“I don’t think he’s still fifteen, Pep. I know he’s old enough to make his own poor decisions, but c’mon! Wilson?”

“Tony, look at me. I need you to remember what you were doing at fifteen. You got it?” she asked, making sure he was really with her. “Ok, now, I need you to remember what you were doing at twenty-two.” When he flinched back she gripped his cheeks in her hands. “No! No, Tony, don’t say anything. You just flinched? Why? Because you remembered how wild you were and you’re terrified Peter could be doing the same things you were. But he’s not, Tony. Aside from fighting crime, Peter’s wildest nights were building Lego kits with Ned. He was a sweet kid that turned into a responsible young man. Now he gets to choose who he wants in his life and how they fit.”

“But it’s Wilson,” Tony whined. “You really want _Deadpool_ hanging around more often?”

“Well, yes. I happen to like Wade, Tony. And as long as he’s with Peter he’ll be around if you want to keep Peter around,” she said pointedly. It never works out well when parents lay down the law. Even parental figures.

“Fine! I get it, I do. None of my business. Not his dad. I’ll be cool.” Tony looked down at the tablet on the coffee table, fingers itching to grab it. Distractions, his therapists would say. Shoving some very uncomfortable feelings down deep he continued.

“Moving on. So what was up with the Depression Era Boys? I mean, I know they live together. Dad said they were inseparable and Barnes is clearly Steve’s Kryptonite. And there was also that whole defying 117 nations for his BFF. So I can see they love each other. Still not stupid. But I didn't picture...that. Did you picture that? Last night? With the.. Cause I didn’t.”

“I figured they were together. It’s clearly a love story for the ages. However, no I didn’t picture them… like that. But Tony, I don’t exactly try to picture any of my friends being intimate.”

“Nuh uh. That’s not what that blush was saying ten minutes ago. Spill it, Pep,” Tony smirked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Tony.” 

“Pep. Pep, c’mon. You were around for the whole embarrassing Natalie Rushman, fiasco.”

“I know. ‘I want one’ was the best you could do when she was around.”

“And yet you still love me. I’ll still love you baby, even if you got the hots for Captain Righteous or Bucky Bear.”

“...Bucky Bear,” she mumbled.

“Excuse me? What was that? I couldn’t hear you over that blush. That is the loudest pink you own my dear,” Tony said with the biggest grin she had ever seen grace his smug face. 

“I said it’s Captain Righteous _and_ Bucky Bear, if you must know. When I first met Steve, his sweet personality and insane physique were...distracting. Then he brought home his best friend. A wounded, yet incredibly dangerous man that walks like he’s on a Parisian runway. It is very easy to recognize gorgeous men and keep them asexual in my mind. However, after last night, watching them… well lets just say that they are officially not Victorian maidens in my mind. And if you repeat a word of this conversation to anyone I will destroy you Tony,” she rambled from behind the hands she was using to hide her face. 

Tony just cackled on the couch, watching his love turn several darker shades of pink.

“I’m serious, Tony. I can’t maintain decorum around Gods and _superheroes_ if they know I’m only human. It really is mine and Natasha's only true defense.”

“You don’t need defenses with these guys, Pep. Everyone adores you. But don’t worry, my lips are sealed. I do, however, reserve the right to tease you mercilessly about your _horrible_ taste in men as I see fit. Set a reminder J.”

“Done, Sir.” JARVIS intoned from the ceiling. “I will remind you daily of how lucky you are that Ms. Potts has horrible taste in men.” 

Pepper laughed uproariously from the couch, loving the look of sheer disbelief on Tony’s face.

  1. **Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Thor**



Wanda was sitting at the kitchen island counter drinking a cup of tea and picking at a banana muffin. Her baggy t-shirt was faded, had a torn neckline, and was at least three sizes too big for her. It was long enough to cover the lace trim of her short sleep shorts. Drawing her legs up under her to sit criss-cross, Wanda looked over her shoulders as the elevator pinged gently. Sam and Clint came in bleary eyed, clearly looking for coffee and sustenance, followed by Thor who looked as jovial as usual.

“Good morning, little witch! How are you this fine morn?” Thor called, just short of a bellow. 

“Damn, man. Can you tone it down a bit? Some of us are only human,” Sam complained with a grimace. His head was pounding and his stomach was roiling. He headed straight for the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade. 

“I apologize, Samuel. I forgot it takes so little for you humans to become inebriated.”

“I swear to God if you say ‘on your left’ I will end you,” Sam muttered, as he cut his eyes to a very confused Thor on his left.

Clint headed for the coffee pot. He grabbed his red to black heat changing Black Widow mug and helped himself. Hopping up onto the counter top, he snagged a piece of Wanda’s muffin and popped it into his mouth.

“Aww, food, no,” He moaned, feeling a wave of nausea roll through him.

“Serves you right,” Wanda said, scooting her plate closer to herself. She grabbed the ends of her hair and twisted the mass into a long rope, twisting it up into a bun on top of her head. Suddenly feeling large strong arms wrap around her torso, Wanda looked over her shoulder and kissed the scruffy cheek pressed against hers. 

“As I said, good morning, little witch,” Thor said with a soft, lingering kiss on Wanda’s porcelain smooth cheek. “I hope your evening was as glorious as mine.”

“I had a wonderful evening, thank you Thor.”

“I hope I did not drive you from slumber too early this morning. Loki has told me that my snoring could rival Fenrir’s fiercest snarls.”

“You did nothing, Thor. I was having trouble sleeping and needed a cup of tea.”

Sam looked at Clint. Clint looked at Sam.

“Umm, is there something you would like to share with the class?” Clint asked.

Thor looked over at the confused men. He wasn’t sure if it was the drink that had them so befuddled, but he could not think of what else it could be. Looking to his little witch for assistance, he found only her pink lips spread in a lovely smile.

“I am not sure I understand your meaning, Clinton. I have brought nothing to share,” he said, making Sam groan.

“He wants to know about this,” he says, waving his finger at Thor and Wanda who are standing like they were in line waiting for their prom picture to be taken, only Wanda’s sitting down.

“About what, Sam?” The grin on Wanda's face said she was looking forward to watching him flounder. Unfortunately, after the party last night, Sam was feeling like shit and clearly wasn’t functioning at his best.

“This!” he said, throwing his arms up at the two of them. “How long have you two been together? I’m gonna guess it’s not as long as Steve and Barnes, but maybe I’m wrong. Thor’s old as hell but what about you? Are you secretly some 500 year old enchantress he used to date back on Asgard?” Clint snickered, clearly enjoying Sam’s spiral. “Well, how would I know?” he asked in frustration.

“She is not Enchantress,” Thor said somberly. “I could introduce you to her if you’d like, Samuel, but I do not think you would enjoy her company. She is very similar to Loki.”

“No! No! No, thanks, man. No need to introduce me to any of Loki’s psychotic exes. I’m just wondering if after last night anyone else has a secret relationship they’d like to share.” 

“This, just like last night, is none of your business, Sam,” Wanda said, gently. “Last night was none of anyone’s business.”

“Well, they kinda made it our business, Wanda,” Clint interjected.

“No. Last night Steve and Bucky enjoyed themselves. They danced and kissed and enjoyed each other's company. If Tony and Pepper danced and displayed their affections, no one would want to gossip about their relationship. Since we first saw them together we have all known that they love each other, but we put our own expectations on what their relationship is. Now all of a sudden you want to speculate on their physical relationship.” Wanda sounded disappointed. “Last night we were lucky enough to get a glimpse into the relationship of two incredibly private people who have loved one another for a century. They let us see that, Sam. They _let_ us see a bit of the real them that they only share with each other. Do you realize what a privilege that is?”

Sam knew he was overreacting. He knew he was. And if he didn’t have a hangover, and if he’d had any sleep at all, he would be able to recognize where his frustration was truly coming from. He didn’t care if Thor and Wanda were dating. He didn’t care that Steve and Barnes were dating. It’s not as though he didn’t _know_ Barnes was important to Steve. He knew they were brothers practically from birth. He didn’t care that in the years they’d spent searching for him, Steve never really told him about Barnes. That they were apparently closer than anyone had thought. He didn’t care. 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and appreciated the way his completely unscuffed white and red Jordan's popped against the dark teak floorboards. He was too frustrated to think about shit. He didn’t want to be the level headed one all the time. He was allowed to sulk like everybody else. Treat yo self, Sam. 

“I’m too hungover for this,” Clint said, “and I don’t actually care.” He grabbed the entire pot of coffee from the coffee maker and clapped Sam on the back. “C’mon. Let’s head up to my floor. I’ve got pot. It’ll help with the nausea.”

“Yeah man, I’m right behind you,” Sam said and headed for the elevator.

Swiveling her stool so she was facing Thor, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged with all her might.

“Thank you, Thor. Thank you for keeping the darkness at bay.”

“Anytime, little witch. I too understand nightmares. Having someone there to share the night is most comforting.” He ruffled her hair, went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Clearly he intended to drink the entire bottle since he headed straight for the elevator. “And should you like to use me for more than my heroic cuddling skills, little witch, you need but ask. I would be honored.” 

And the elevator closed.

Wanda could only gape and blush as the doors closed. But she certainly didn’t sit there for very long considering the offer. Wanda’s mother always told her to never si-a dat cu tesla-n coaie.And mama was always right. Wanda pushed back from the counter and ran for the elevator. Just before the doors could close, she used her powers to snag her tea mug off of the kitchen island. Closing her eyes she sent a mental message to Thor.

“Care to meet me in the shower?” and sent a picture rife with naughty intentions. No way was she or her lady bits missing this chance.   
  
  


  1. ******Last Night**



It always started with screaming.

They were all in the tower, celebrating Tony’s 46th birthday with a surprise party arranged by Pepper. Attending, were the Avengers, Avengers adjacent, a few not so dead or evil ex S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, and the odd glad-hander Pepper couldn’t ignore out of propriety. The music was cranked up and the drinks were flowing. There wouldn’t be cake, but dozens of tiny desserts and hors d'oeuvres circulating throughout the party constantly. Helps minimize drunken vomiting. 

Just as Rhodey was about to launch into another harrowing exploit of a day in the life of War Machine to his riveted audience, screams broke out near the main bar.

“Back! Get the fuck back!”

James Barnes, former brainwashed assassin, and Captain America’s secret lover, had a woman pinned to the bar by a knife through her wrist. His Vibranium hand had the woman’s face pinned to the bar, his flesh hand brandishing a second knife to keep the crowd at bay.

Several security guards and a few operatives came forward, trying to get a handle on the budding situation. They knew they were no match for the Winter Soldier but they couldn’t just stand by if he’d somehow become unstable.

“I said get back!” he snarled.

“What’d she do, Buck?” The question was asked gently.

Steve. 

He didn’t even take a second to trust his eyes. He trusted Bucky. 

Not, what’s going on here. _What did she do?_

“She slipped something in the kid’s drink. I saw her, Steve.”

Steve came closer, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the waitress like she was dirt. “Is that right?”

It took the rest of the crowd a few seconds to catch up. Natasha was close by but her weapons never appeared. She trusted James, but she knew how easy it was to slip, get confused. She wouldn’t harm him, but she couldn't let him harm anyone else, either. It was what Bucky liked most about Natasha, her pragmatism. 

“What the fuck did you try to do to my kid?” Tony yelled as he made his way closer. It was clear he was taking Bucky at his word but trusting Steve’s judgement.

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything. This maniac attacked me! What the hell is wrong with you people?” The blond screamed.

“Try again,” Steve growled

“That’s the best sniper in the world right there, lady. If he says he saw somethin’, he saw somethin’,” Clint said from Bucky’s right shoulder.

“Uh, Tony? What’s going on?” Peter asked. He looked a little’ concerned. The tension in the room probably felt like a riot to his enhanced senses. He and Wade had been about to head back up to his room to play video games and eat pizza and chimichangas. They were just grabbing some of the fancy desserts and a couple of sodas before ditching the party. There were too many people in the room for Peter to relax, he tended to get overwhelmed by all the excess input. And Wade should never be at a party like this anyway. One that didn’t involve Weasel, broken furniture, vomit covered bathroom stalls, and the cops showing up several times. At the moment, neither of them was dressed for a Tony Stark party. Peter was wearing his Winter Soldier pajama top, complete with silver left arm, and his Captain America bottoms, bright blue with tiny little shields all over them. Wade was wearing black Blackwidow pajama pants and a sparkly pink hoodie with his mask still on. His orange Crocs squeaked when he walked up behind Peter.

“Holy shit! _That’s_ the kid? I didn’t think he was _really_ a kid! Fuck! I didn’t know! I was just supposed to slip something in the kid’s drink. It’s not even really dangerous. He’s supposed to feel happy, wanna party. That’s it I swear!”

“I’m actually twenty-two, so, not really a kid,” Peter said at the same time Tony spoke.

“You slipped my kid a date rape drug?” Tony asked murderously. Peter felt warmth bloom in his chest at Tony’s words.

“What? No! Well, yeah, kinda, but it’s not for that. It’s just to make him happy!”

“You mean compliant. See, that’s not really a word we like around here,” Clint said. He was sitting on top of the bar right behind Bucky. 

“Your plan once he’s happy and compliant?” Steve asked.

“N-no plan, I swear it. I was gonna head out as soon as I saw him finish the drink. Like, walk out. I couldn’t take anybody anywhere, even if I wanted to. Which I don’t. Really.”

“Who hired you?” Natasha asked next.

“I don’t care who hired her,” Wade snarled, sounding more animal than man. “She tried to hurt Petey-Pie. She has to die.”

_{she has to die}_

_[we promised Petey no more unaliving]_

“ _Thank you, Yellow_. It’s nice that you’re always on my side. White, you’d better get your shit together. Next time I blow my brains out you may or may not make it back with the rest of us!”

“Wait! You’re not really gonna let him kill me, are you?”

“Wade, please don’t kill anyone,” Peter requested quietly. He was suddenly behind the merc who had his Desert Eagle with BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! painted down the side, pointed at the unfortunate waitress’s head.

“Deadpool,” Steve said, sounding more exasperated than concerned.

Ignoring the commotion around him Bucky’s head shot up and he canvassed the room. Someone else had to be involved. Someone who wouldn’t set off the kid’s senses if they came too close. Who stands out? Who stands out at an Avenger’s party by not standing out?

_There_

Keeping the woman’s head immobile, he flipped his second knife over so he was holding it by the tip and whipped it towards the back service entrance. A little door hidden in the back of the kitchen. A perfect escape route. Unless you were pinned to the wall by a ten inch knife through your wrist.

It took the crowd a few seconds to register the knife that flew past their heads. It was the screams from the man stuck to the wall that caused the rest of the room to panic. 

“ _GASP! OH MY GOD!_ Mr. Winter Soldier Perfect Thighs! If I wasn’t totally in love with my perfect Petey, I’d wanna ride you off into the sunset that never ever ends,” Wade said, the white eyes of his mask comically large.

“It was kinda hot,” Pete mumbled, clutching the back of Wade's hoodie.

“Are you kidding me with this right now?” Tony asked. He was looking around wildly, like he was the only sane one.

Steve had to shift his stance. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“See! Bucky with the Good Hair has this whole _I can murder you with my 12 inch_ **_dick_ ** vibe that chicks really dig. Well… chicks and humans. Yeaaaahhhh. So, I'm just gonna unalive the cocktail waitress that never shoulda left Reno, so I can go rub a quick one out to memories of Delicious Winter Buns over there.”

“Umm, Wade…”

“No one’s killing anyone,” Steve stepped in. “Fury, you wanna handle this? You, Maria, Coulson, and Agent Johnson can take these two over to containment at S.H.I.E.L.D. Rhodey, Hope, why don’t you two give them an overhead assist. We have no idea if it’s just the two of them on this at the moment or if they have backup when they leave the tower. Wade you’re here, on me. You stick close until-”

“No, you know what? Just, no. Wade, you’re on Peter. Stick close. He doesn’t leave your sight,” Bucky growled, making sure Wade knew he meant business. “Pete, keep an eye on Wade. You do not let him leave this building. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Bucky, sir.” Pete knew they wanted Wade accounted for so he wouldn't kill anyone. Wade had promised him months ago that he’d stop killing people, but Pete knew Wade probably wasn’t going to remember that promise right now. 

“C’mon, Wade, let's get outta here. We can come back for cookies later. Or maybe JARVIS can send some up or something.” He was pulling on the back of Wade's hoodie, edging out of the room.

“Right away, Mr. Parker. I have four different types of caramel and three different peanut butter. I’ll be sure to send down an assortment, including your favorite hazelnut chocolate chip. If Mr. Deadpool will tell me his favorite, I will procure that one as well,” JARVIS intoned from the ceiling.

“Mr. Deadpool’s favorite _cookie_ is that waitress’s head on a plate, but since the Winter Soldier’s Boo said no, I guess I’ll have a Petey Pie Mint Chip Sandwich. Four cans of whipped cream and six boxes of Girl Scout Thin Mints, Jeeves! Stat!”

Peter grabbed Wade around the waist and threw him over his shoulder, the backs of Wade’s wrists dragging on the ground and his nose grazing the back of Pete’s knees.

“Of course, Mr. Deadpool. Everything needed for a Petey Pie Mint Chip Sandwich is currently on its way to Mr. Parker’s floor.”

“Thanks, Benson! You’re the best butler ever!”

{ _but all the glorious killing… maybe after Petey’s gone to sleep?_ }

[ _mmmh a Petey Pie/Winter Soldier sandwich_ ]

“We’ll ask Mr. Soldier later. You know, sometimes you have great ideas, White, ” Wade said aloud to his boxes. Peter finally had him on the elevator and they were almost out of sight when Wade grinned viciously. “But Yellow just seems to really get me.”

“Okay, so someone keep an eye on Wade. I really don’t want him murdering anyone. The paperwork is a nightmare,” Pepper surprisingly interjected.

“I got it covered, Ms. Potts. No worries!” and then the elevator doors closed.

Coulson and Skye grabbed the unlucky fellow with a knife in his wrist and herded him into the elevator along with Fury, Maria, Rhodey, Hope, and the whining waitress, Maria snagged from Bucky.

“Thank you for the wonderful time, Ms. Potts. It was a lovely party. Happy birthday again, Stark,” Phil said, smiling blandly.

“Agent, Mini-Agent, Cyclops, Terminator, Rhodes, Tic-Tac’s Mistress. Thanks for coming and all that. Feel free to come back whenever you’re done throwing those two in a deep dark hole,” Tony snarked viciously, thinking about their attempt on Pete.

“Thank you, Phil. I’m so glad you were able to come. And like Tony said, feel free to come back if you’d like,” Pepper said, graciously.

“Let’s go, Boss. Maybe if we hurry we can make it back before the party ends; still have time to check out Cap’s butt.”

“Skye.”  
  


“It’s all good in the hood, Papa Bear. Everyone here knows you want a piece of that. Everyone wants a piece of that.”

“Hey, J. you wanna…” Tony began, revulsion clear in his tone.

“Of course, Sir.” And the elevator doors closed.

“I’m going to have another beer and then head over to SHIELD. See what I can pull out of those two morons,” Natasha said, making her way over to the bar. “Shouldn’t take long. I’ll have their whole plan and who's behind it before the party’s officially over.”

“It’s the only reason I let your friends take them out of here alive,” Bucky said.

Bucky picked up the knife Coulson tossed on the bar, wiping the blood on a bar towel the queasy bartender handed him. Sheathing his weapons, he walked back to Steve. Anyone with eyes could see Steve was trying to get control of himself. His cheeks were red, his head was bowed, and he had his fists clenched at his side. Bucky could see Steve taking measured breaths through his nose, trying to calm his heart rate.

“You alright, Cap?” Clint asked.

“Hey, Steve, man. You okay?” Sam asked,concerned. He was about to step closer to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder when Bucky cut in. 

“Come with me, Stevie.” He wrapped his hands around one clenched fist and pulled him towards the dance floor. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “What’s the plan Freezer Pop? Sway to some Sinatra to soothe the beast?”

“Yeah, little man, something just like that. Hey, JARVIS? I’m gonna need something with a lot of base, but nothing too fast.”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes.”

Suddenly the tower was filled with pulsing music. You could practically feel the walls throbbing. The lights dimmed and a soft strobe effect encompassed the dance floor. The crowd had dissipated a bit after the altercation, but many had stayed around, not wanting to miss any action.

Bucky pulled Steve in close. Placing Steve’s arms around his waist and putting his own arms around Steve's neck. He started to sway to the music, bringing Steve with him. Bucky felt the fists at his hips loosen and grip onto him instead. 

“They all think you’re upset about the kid. No, don’t stiffen up on me, I know you’re upset about the kid, we all are. But _this_ , Stevie? _I_ did this,” Bucky said gesturing to Steve’s disheveled appearance.

“You been holding it together since the second I pulled my knife on the crowd, haven't you, sweetheart? Your pupils are all dilated and your breathing has picked up, _just_ a bit. We all know how much you like the danger, doll.”

Bucky carded his fingers through the soft blond hair at the nape of Steve’s neck before letting them slide down the back of his neck and giving him a firm squeeze. “Let me feel you, Stevie. Move with me and ignore them. They all _wish_ they could feel this good.”

The music was loud and heavy and made the blood in Steve’s veins move like molasses. He was just barely hanging on. He needed Bucky so badly. The feel of Bucky’s hips undulating to the beat reminded Steve of every glorious time he had Bucky ride his cock. He wanted to spin him around and thrust his aching dick against his luscious ass. Maybe fuck between his thighs. No, Steve was empty. He was hot and achy and turned on beyond belief and all he wanted was to tear off Bucky's close and make Bucky fuck him. 

It was like Bucky was reading his mind. Or maybe just every single clue his body was throwing at him and had been for the last 80 years. Bucky slid his hands down Steve’s broad back, settling his tight grip on Steve’s perfect ass. Sliding a thick thigh between Steve’s, Bucky pulled him in, dragging Steve’s cock over the hard packed muscle. 

Steve whimpered and clutched at Bucky's hips, digging his fingers in harshly. “Buck, please,” he begged. His hips rolled involuntarily, trying to force Bucky to let him move. A very rational part of his brain knew there were people watching them; they were on a mostly uncrowded dance floor. He just couldn’t decide if that was actually a bad thing. Steve thought he’d done a damn good job of hiding his feelings for Bucky from the rest of the world. He and Bucky were usually pretty private when they weren’t alone. They were reserved and almost platonic when others were around, but not right now. Right now Bucky didn’t seem to care. And if Bucky didn’t care…

Steve used his superior strength to grind his hips down on Bucky’s thigh, thrusting back and forth. He cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue in roughly. 

“Mmm, there you go Stevie. Give it to me. No such thing as a blue ticket anymore, baby. Let the whole world see what they can’t have because it’s all mine, ain’t that right, doll?” Bucky’s voice was jagged rocks in a velvet bag. All rough and dangerous but coated in sleek tones meant to soothe and excite at the same time. How did he do that? Turn Steve into a complete wreck just by existing. 

Bucky looked over Steve’s broad shoulders and spotted most of the Avengers still grouped together where they’d been left. Mouths were hanging open and a few eyes looked a little bulgy. He knew he and Steve had been pretty private since he’d recovered from Hydra, but he’d also thought they'd been pretty obvious as well. Not many bear-sized men around, holding hands and comforting one another. Not even 100 years ago. 

Oh well, not his problem. He had places to be and Steve to do.

“C’mon baby doll, let’s get outta here. We can finish this upstairs without the peanut gallery’s attention.”

A high pitched whine worked its way out of Steve’s throat, showing his displeasure at stopping. He didn’t care about their audience, he wanted Bucky. But he also wanted Bucky naked. He wasn’t so far gone that he’d allow anyone else to see Bucky naked. At the errant thought, Steve whipped his head around, bared his teeth and growled at the others.

Bulgy eyes became owlish and a few steps were hastily taken backwards. He felt a slight cuffing on the back of his neck, but didn’t avert his gaze.

“Alright, Cujo, that’s enough of that. Let’s get outta here and you can show me that animal side you’re trying to scare your friends with.”

The growling abruptly stopped. Was that him? Steve blinked and felt the rush of fire flow down his neck and heat up his cheeks. Did he just act like a territorial caveman to his friends? Glancing back at Bucky he saw the smug little smirk he wore whenever Steve lost control. 

Jerk

He didn’t even try. There was no excuse except, it’s Bucky. Steve cut his losses.

Squatting down, Steve grabbed Bucky around the tops of his glorious thighs, **FOCUS STEVE** , picked him up like he was carrying a new punching bag to hang and walked to the elevators. He knew he was going to get such a ribbing from his team but he didn’t care anymore. He needed Bucky now.

Bucky laughed uproariously. With his knees just under Steve’s pecs, he could feel Steve’s face pressed into his lower abdomen. He was trying to use his chin to push Bucky’s shirt up so he could reach bare skin. Bucky placed his flesh hand on Steve’s shoulder for balance and pointed at the Avenger’s with his vibranium finger.

“We are not responsible for anything you see or overhear if you interrupt us in the next 12 hours.”

“Pay attention to me,” Steve mumbled, lips brushing against the warm, light dusting of hair on the skin of Bucky’s belly. He gave teasing little licks and tiny stinging nips as he boarded the elevator. 

“Your chin is rubbing against my dick, Rogers. I am definitely paying attention to you.” Bucky looked back at the stunned crowd. “Better make it 24 hours. Steve’s stamina is insane. Romanoff, come find me when you have info on the kid’s abductors.”

“Naslazhdat'sya poyezdkoy, Yasha,” Natasha said with a dirty grin.

“Ya nameren, milyy pauk,” Bucky growled as the elevator doors closed.

Tony blinked rapidly, trying to get his brain back online. Whipping his head around he looked at the faces of the other party goers. 

“Did that just happen?” he asked giddily. “Tell me I’m not the only one that just saw that.”

“You are not the only one, Sir,” JARVIS answered.

“I knew I could count on you J. Now, please tell me you recorded that. Please tell me you got that on tape?”

“Of co-” 

“JARVIS,” Pepper began, the warning in her tone abundantly clear, even to a technologically superior AI.

“Unfortunately, Sir, there seems to have been a malfunction with the security logs for the last twenty-five minutes.”

“WHAT!” Tony shrieked.

“I will look into the issue immediately, Sir.”

“But... Porn Hub,” he whined.

“Ew, Tony...”

  
  
  
  
  


**+1.** **Bucky and Steve**

“C’mon, baby. That’s it. Let me see you. Yeah, doll, arch your back for me. Show me those tits, gorgeous. You gonna let me taste ‘em? Hmm, Stevie? You gonna lemme get a taste?”

Steve was feeling incredible. The bedroom was muggy and close despite the air conditioner blasting from the ceiling. If one was lucky enough to have a front row seat, or a large leather armchair tucked into a corner, they would feel the sticky, heavy weight of the steamy room.

All that could be heard was harsh panting and soft moans. The smooth slap of skin on skin competing for attention in the silent room. The rising sun was casting shadows and rainbows across the room, rolling over the two writhing men like a kaleidoscope. Bucky’s tan skin was glistening; glowing all golden where amber beams struck. Steve’s pale freckled skin caught the pinks and reds, giving his skin a flushed look; making his alabaster skin look like he was blushing so prettily.

Steve could pick out Bucky’s spicy, rich scent. He smelled _warm_ . If he buried his nose in Bucky’s neck he’d get hints of leather and gun oil, petrichor, bergamot, and a deep woodsy scent Steve had trouble placing. Steve knew he himself smelled like eucalyptus and mint, and salty sea air; fresh and kind of bright. He liked the way he smelled and _loved_ the way Bucky smelled, but when their scents combined it was like an aphrodisiac. Like they were meant to be together. And if that thought didn’t annihilate Steve’s self control nothing would.

“Yeah, Buck. You definitely get a taste. Always get a taste. But after last night? Anything you want,” Steve said. “M’ so proud of you. God, baby, I’m so proud of you. Last night you were amazing. You saved the kid, Buck. Before anyone even realized there was a situation. You took control and stopped the bad guys. Didn’t need my, or anybody else's approval, just did what needed to be done. So amazing.”

Steve knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Bucky handle business last night had definitely _done_ things to Steve. It always did. It was one of the fastest ways to get Steve hard and aching for him. Watching Bucky use his tank like body in a fight was utterly glorious. Knowing that strong capable body was so skilled at taking Steve apart so perfectly was a heady feeling.

Steve rolled his hips again and again, taking Bucky so deep. He loved that he had to spread his legs wide so he could straddle Bucky’s thick waist and meaty thighs. He loved that his own waist was small enough for Bucky’s fingers to touch when his large hands were guiding Steve’s movements. It was one of the things Bucky did that always made him feel small again, feel like it was the two of them in their ratty little apartment in Brooklyn before the war. 

“C’mon, Stevie. You know it was no big deal. Any one of the team could’ve stopped those yahoos.” 

Bucky was working towards his ninth orgasm since they’d left the party and he had planned on taking his time with this one, working Steve until he was a quivering mess. If Steve would shut his mouth he might be able to do that. Instead the punk was running his lips and igniting a fire in his veins. He kept _saying_ _things_ and driving Bucky wild. 

“Nope, uh uh. You noticed when we didn’t,” he said, panting. “You didn’t question yourself, baby. You were amazing.” Steve was bouncing on Bucky’s cock, reveling in every hard inch stuffing him. 

“And Christ, Buck. When you pulled your knife and held the entire room at bay? The. entire. fucking. room.” he punctuated each word with a rough downward thrust. The more he thought of Bucky forcefully commanding an entire group of highly trained individuals sent Steve soaring higher. 

He wasn’t the only one. Bucky was having a hard time focusing. Steve was so tight and wet on his dick. He was dripping with lube and pre-come and it was rolling down Bucky’s balls in the sweetest little tickle. His fingers were slipping on Steve’s sweat slicked skin but it didn't stop him from gripping tighter and guiding the frantic slide of tiny hips. 

“Stevie, ya gotta stop talking, doll. You can’t...” He didn’t know what he was gonna say. All he knew was that Steve had him on the edge with his words alone. Bucky was so close and his control was slipping. His brain was hazy, and his hips jerked frantically. He could feel electricity sizzling it’s way up his spine. He was gonna cum and wanted Steve to cum with him. Reaching down he wrapped his palm around Steve’s neglected cock and stroked him in time with his brutal thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, can’t what, baby? Tell you how amazing you are? Tell you how strong you are? Tell you that you’re smart, and good, and kind, and loyal. That you take care of me so perfectly and always have?”

The tingling in his balls just before they pulled up tight to his body was the only warning he had. Bucky came with a strangled shout. His head was spinning and his eyes rolled back. He had a bruising grip on Steve’s hip with his flesh hand and was trying to keep his rhythm with his left as Steve spurted hot white streaks of cum all over his hand and abs.

“Oh God, Bucky! Yes, baby, please just like that. Oh, God, oh God, I’m cumming, I’m c-umming!” he cried out. Steve’s vision went white and the room became a vacuum. All he could hear was his heart trying to drum it’s way out of his chest through his ears. Perfect. Being with Buck was always perfect.

“Did you mean it?”

“Hmm? Mean what, Buck?” 

He had collapsed down on top of Bucky and was just waiting for the feeling to return to his legs so they could jump in the shower.

“All that shit you were saying. I know your mouth can run sometimes, especially when we’re fuckin’ around. Not everything has to be... something.”

Steve opened his eyes and squinted down at Bucky who was avoiding his gaze and trying to appear as relaxed as he should be after another round of marathon sex.

“Are you serious, Buck? I meant every single word. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’ve believed that since I was 8 years old. Nothing that’s happened between then and now has changed my mind.”

“I just… I know it’s been a while since I’ve had any sort of episode,” Bucky began hesitantly. “But the fact that you believed me last night really means a lot.”

“Do you have any idea how much I love you? Any idea how strong I know you are? Every single day I find a new reason to want to be with you. I find a new facet to your personality that I didn’t see before. You are everything to me and always will be, Buck. There is no me without you.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out.

“No, Buck, just listen. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not. But they should have taught us about codependency back in the 30’s if they wanted me to quit you. It’s not happening.”

Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes, only seeing the truth behind those stubborn, gorgeous baby blues. Grabbing him tightly by the back of the neck he brought their lips together in a brutal crash. He needed Steve to know how much his unwavering loyalty meant. Not only to his heart but his mental state as well. 

“I will always believe you, Bucky.”

He said it so matter of factly. 

“Yeah, thanks, Punk.”

“Anytime, Jerk.”

Steve pulled back and groaned at the sticky, dried cum crusting between them. “You are so gross, Buck.”

“Me? That’s all you, pal. Literally!”

“Eh, maybe,” he argued back just to get Bucky going.

“There’s no way any of that is mine. When I pull my dick out of your ass. Then we can talk about my mess.”

Steve snickered and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. He took a moment to look into Bucky’s blue grey eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We still have 16 hours before anyone comes looking for us. I say we go hit the showers and then we hit the gym. We can spar for a bit and then maybe defile the training room?” Steve said hopefully.

“You are so on, Punk,” Bucky said, wide mouth tipped in a delicious grin. “But this time I’m gonna keep that mouth of yours occupied.”

“Aww. Hear something you like, sweetheart?” Steve laughed as Bucky turned an alarming shade of pink.

“Definitely keeping that mouth occupied, Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda speaks Romanian. She says uses a popular Romanian idiom:  
> si-a dat cu tesla-n coaie = HIT YOUR OWN TESTICLES WITH A CLAW HAMMER/SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE FOOT
> 
> Natasha to Bucky in Russian:  
> Naslazhdat'sya poyezdkoy, Yasha  
> ENJOY THE RIDE, YASHA
> 
> Bucky to Natasha in Russian:  
> Ya nameren, milyy pauk  
> I INTEND TO, LITTLE SPIDER
> 
> I used Google translate so hopefully it's right


End file.
